When World's Collide
by DayDreamer666
Summary: What happens when pokemon appear in the Forbiden Forest and a girl who can travel in virtual worlds and bring them to life comes to Hogwarts? Crossover Star WarsxNarutoxHarry PotterxPokemon Rated T for feature battles and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this one will have several OC's but other than that I will try to be as true to the characters as I can. Once again reviews wanted and suggestions are welcome.**

- Yieks! Run for your life!

I yelled and started running back out of the forest, a dangerous buzz following me. Hagrid looked at me with a goofy face and slowly backed down. Oh-oh he commented as soon as he saw the swarm of huge hornet-like creatures with the two big stings instead of legs coming after me. This was going to be one hell of a summer! I was totally freaked out when Dumbledore visited me back home a month ago while I was enjoying my long awaited summer vacation. After getting through the shock of not being the only one with weird abilities and the fact that Earth was full of wizards and magic creatures, I was informed that pokèmons had appear in the forest by his school, Hogwarts. He asked for my help in order to determine whether it was safe for them to be here or not. He also said they could help me improve my "skills". How could I say no to such an offer? Now running for my life with all those Beedrills flying hostile above my head I was having second thoughts. Hagrid grew tired of running and he started to fall behind. That's when I was stroke by lightning. Under my jumper was my pokèbelt, all six of my pokèmons ready for battle. I stood my ground and called for Ninetales and Umbreon.

- Ninetales use flamethrower on those Beedrills and Umbreon, you protect Hagrid. I yelled. The heat of Ninetales' attack made the Beedrills run away back to their nest.

- Yes! Good job you two. You guys getting better! I congrat them while heading back to their pokèballs. Now Hagrid it's time to have a little talk with your headmaster. The giant man with the wild black beard and hair nobbed still in shock.

* * *

- How can I help you? Dumbledore asked me. I turned away from the moving portraits and the strange objects and focused on the man sitting in frond of me with silver beard and moon-shaped glasses. I sighed.

- This time I really messed it up or Palkia decided to play a bad joke on us.

- Palkia? He was confused.

- Ah yes. In the world of pokemon there are some with unique almost legendary abilities, thous called Legendary. One of them is Palkia, a space manipulator. So if it wasn't my come an' go trips from this world to theirs that caused all this, it could be Palkia's doing. I can't be sure. As for the situation here in Hogwarts, I can only tell that they're a lot! Some of them must be from other regions, 'cause my Hoen-dex doesn't have them. And I didn't even have time to check the Lake. It'll take some time. And with that swarm of Beedrills here Hagrid must be extra carefull when going to the Forbiden Forest. I explained.

- I see. Then I can assume that you will be staying with us?

- Yes. I answered after thinking it for a moment.

- Excellent. I will see to the details. Fell free to explore the school then. I believe you will love it. He said with excitement. I thanked him and left.

* * *

While wondering the empty corridors I thought of the things i would need. I didn't have many clothes with me and my poke-food provisions where low. Also if I was going to stay for a year I needed to make a shadow clone to cover my school back home. Iwas really lucky that I had enough chakra to do that. And of course my lightsaber in order to practise my skills. So far those three journeys had filled me with experience and things to practise. I loved my powers. I was wondering by the Quiditch field when Hagrid found me and told me that Dumbledore was looking for me. I followed him back in his office. Now there were a few other people as well. Proffesors by the looks of them. He introduced me to Professors Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwuick, as well as the caretaker, Filch. I didn't like him, though. Professor Snape was clearly a distant character and show no emotion whatsoever. Professor McGonagall looked a strict one but she cared for her students. That I could tell. Professors Sprout and Flitwuick were adorable and fun to watch. I bet their lessons would great. And I believe that Professor Snape wasn't as bad as he seem to be. He had to be good at his subject. Then I introduced myself, Leia Anderson.

- Miss Anderson is here to help us with those new creatures that have appeared in the Forbiden Forest and probably the Black Lake. Dumbledore explained. Also she is to stay here at Hogwarts and study transfiguration and other classes as well. You see she has a unique ability of being able to bring works of art to life and even visit their world. But she still can't control it very well. We are to try and help her achieve that control. Shocked gasps came from the Professors and they stared at me making me feel awkward. Dumbledore ignored them and continued. Due to her age she will attend classes along with our fifth years, so she will stay here this summer in order to catch up to them and she will be sorted now into one of the Houses. I believe you will all help her during her stay nad later on she is to see Olivander in order to acquire her wand. He took an old warned out hat from a self and told me to sit on a chair. He then put the hat on me, which blocked my sight and all I could see was the end of their robes. Well in Flitwuick's case all of him! Then suddenly the hat begun to move and talked.

- What have we here eh? A strange one you are. Smart and curious you could be a great addition to Ravenclaw. I flinched when I heard his voice over my head, which caused Professor Sprout to giggle and let a small laugh. The hat continued without noticing.

- But there is also a great sense of politcs. Slytherin is all about politcs you see. But your origins could be a problem for that particular House. Ah, a complex one you are. Brave when the situation demands it and troubles seem to grow fond of you. So will it be Gryffindor or Raveclaw? The choice mustn't be a hasty one. Which is stronger, your thirst for knowledge or your affection for adventure? Eh? With your gift adventure is more likely so... GRYFFINDOR. He called out loud. Then someone removed it from my head and placed it back on the self.

- It is settled. Commented the headmaster. Professor McGonagall aproached me and told me to follow her since she was the Head of Gryffindor. On the way to the dormitories she explained me about the school's history and the House of Gryffindor and she made herself clear that she would tolerate nothing that would bring shame to the House. She was also going to be my transfiguration teacher. Once alone in the common room I called all of my pokemons out and explained the situation. They were thrilled about the fact that they wouldn't have to hide anymore. We were also going to train more often than usual, which made them happy. I took Jirachi's metal piece and held on it until I heard it talking happy inside my head. Then I asked it to teleport me home.

* * *

Well my parents had their arguments but they kept them to their selves. They said that if this was going to help me to gain total control they didn't mind.

- But don't you dare get hurt young lady or nothing can save you from a year grounded. My mom warned me. And it was scary, although I could get past that with a shadow clone. So I packed up most of my clothes, my Jedi robes and lightsaber, along with all those books and info that Ahsoka gave me. Pokemon day care products checked and of course the Skyboard that Anakin made for me. All set up I said Goodbye and got teleported back to the common room. When finally totally neat with my room it was time for dinner. So I joined the Professors in the Great Hall and had an interesting meeting with Hogwarts' ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being late in my update but I wanted to work on my other crossover for a while. To be honest I don't think I would be updating this one very often so be patient. To the gust who demanded me to update: Are you in my mind? 'Cause I was thinking about updating this today! Well, here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy!**

A thunderbolt woke me up. I nearly hit my head on the ceiling as I jumped from my surprise. I heard laughters from under my bed. I looked down and saw Umbreon, Vaporeon and Jolteon rolling on the floor, holding their bellies with their paws. I groaned. Of course they couldn't miss the chance of pranking me in the morning. Ninetales was shaking his tale with amusement. Dragonair looked curious through the window- the rest of his body was curled on the roof outside- and Chimeco had just woken up. We hadn't slept all together like that in two years. It was nice, but I was still furious. I raised my hands suspiciously to feel my hair. My eyes widened.

- Alright, whose idea was this? I asked dead furious. My long brown hair was like I had just put my fingers in the socket. They pointed at each other at the same time. I sighed.

- Fine I'll let you get off with it this time. But no more zaps or you won't get any pokeblocks for the next decade! I threatened them. The three eevelotions gulped. I smiled and got out of bed. It took me almost an hour to get ready. It wasn't my jeens or my short black T-shirt nor my signature pale brown hand spats, those didn't take more than five minutes. It was my hair that had to be harnessed with the brush so that I could finally have my long ponytail and locks! Poke-belt checked, trainer bag checked, lightsaber checked. Good and ready to go! I found my way through the corridors to the Great Hall with all of my pokemons walking beside me, enjoying freedom. We were all hungry so we hurried along the way.

* * *

The professors were already having breakfast when we arrived. The stuff's table was nearly full. However Hagrid managed to find me a sit next to him at the end of table. He was very curious about my pokemons and he wanted to know about their abilities, likes and dislikes. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the huge man's childish excitement. Umbreon jumped on my shoulder and stared at me with his mystic red eyes. I patted him.

- Ok, lets start with Umbreon. He is a dark type pokemon and the evolved form of Eeve, a normal type pokemon. Well this fellow is a warrior. He never says no to a challenge and in battle he doesn't give up. You really wouldn't like to face him in battle. Um, his ability is Synchronize, which means that if during a battle he is burnt, paralyzed, poisoned or such his opponent will suffer from the same effect. His favourite time of the day is night during a full moon. At that moment he started complaining and growled.

- Ok ok I got the message you're hungry. Jeez! I said since the others had joined him. The Professors were staring in amazement, although they seemed slightly amused. From nowhere appeared six bowls. I began filling them with pokemon food which I had stored in my bag.

- This one here… I pointed at the dog-like creature with the white and yellow spiky fur. Is Jolteon. Now Jolteon is an electric type pokemon that uses mostly electricity to attack. He is also an evolved form of Eeve or eevelotion for short. His ability is Volt Absorb. It means he can heal himself in battle if he is attacked by an electric move. When he is serious he can be a real trouble in battle. The thing is, he is a prankster and as such gets on my nerves sometimes! I glared at him and he grinned nervously. I ignored him and continued.

- To finish with the eevelotions, this beautiful blue lady is Vaporeon. Her ability is Water Absorb and it's similar to Jolteon's ability. She is pretty tough, but her specialty is pokemon contests and that means that she is very creative when it comes to move combinations. Next comes Dragonair, which is obviously a dragon type pokemon. He is the calm and quite nature of our gang. His ability is Shed Skin and that means damaging effects don't last long during a battle. I moved to the fox-like pokemon with the nine tales.

- Then comes the fiery Ninetales. She is my first pokemon and we've been together since I found out about my power of messing things up, two years ago. She is a fire type and her ability is Flash Fire. Fire moves can't harm her, they power up her instead. She is pretty much the leader, strong and caring. Next but not least is Chimecho. The bell shaped pokemon hid itself behind me upon hearing its name. I smiled encouraging it.

- Well, Chimecho is the last pokemon that I caught about two weeks ago and we haven't trained together for long. It's pretty shy and I have yet to determine whether it's a male or a female. I know that its ability is Levitate and the fact that it doesn't touch the ground protects it from any ground attack moves. I finished the introductions. All this time Hagrid was listening speechless as I interacted with my pokemon.

- Blimmey Leia, you have to teach me about those creatures! He bursted out with enthusiasm. I laughed at his excitement.

- Well after breakfast I inted to search the sky above the school grounds for any flying types and Vaporeon could check the Lake for any water types. Then I guess is training time for everyone, so you could watch us in action. If, of course, Professor Dumbledore is ok with that. After all is his school. I turned to see his reaction.

- No, not at all. These actions must be taken, but I'm afraid they have to wait at least till the afternoon. You are to attend classes in order to get you prepared for the upcoming term. He replied. Professor McGonagall has your schedule here.

- First we have to take your books from the Library and then Transfiguration is your first class. She said handing me a piece of parchment. I couldn't help myself but gulp at the sight of all the different classes I would take. In my school I was one of the top students and I wasn't afraid of too much work. I used to work hard enough, but this… this was insane!

- Shall we? She asked me as she was getting up. I followed her to the library where a huge pile of books was waiting for me. I used the Force to lift them in the air, but in my current level of concentration that was really hard. Instead Professor McGonagall enchanted the books. Those I needed for my classes today remained here while the rest found their way into my room and packed themselves up.

* * *

When I finally returned to the common room later that afternoon I was exhausted. The amount of information and the effort of trying to harness my power made me end up collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring blankly at the fire. Since I was having classes all day long my pokemon were roaming free at the castle grounds. None of them was at the common room right now. I thought about my lessons. History had always been one of my worst school subjects. Even though at this particular case the events were interesting, my feelings hadn't changed the slightest. Then it was Transfiguration and Divination. Those helped me understand my power somewhat better than before. Of course I couldn't perform the spells since I had no wand, but still the lessons were really intense. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology were at the top of my list. Don't ask me why. They just did. All of the Professors were experts at their teaching subject and tried to help me as much as possible, each with their own ways and methods. Right now, however, I wanted nothing more than to relax lying on the couch and then have some training. But that was impossible. I had a load of homework to do. I sighed and began to study. What can I say? I'm a bookworm of a student, nothing to be done. Once the sun had set and it was almost time for dinner, my pokemons appeared and they seemed happy. On our way to the Great Hall they told me how they spend their day in the forest or the lake, exploring the castle or simply enjoyed the sun in the park. The water type pokemons in the lake were at least a thousand. It seemed that it would take a great amount of time to get them all back to their world. The first to leave would be those troublesome Beedrils and Kakunas. I wouldn't risk it having them anywhere near the students.

- How was your day Leia? Dumbledore asked with interest.

- Actually it was really educative and exciting. I learned a lot, but I'm afraid that as for the other issue of which I'm here, I won't be able to do anything at least till the weekend. Study is taking everything I have to be honest.

- I see. During the weekend you are going to acquire your wand, school uniform and the rest of your school supplies, so that you may proceed to practical exercise as well as with the theory. I believe that concerning the pokemons there is no need to hurry. It would be unwise to push things.

- Speaking of which, it appears that Miss Anderson's black pokemon is missing. Snape pointed out with his monotonous voice.

- Oh Umbreon isn't missing. He just went for a stroll in the forest. That way he will enjoy himself and provide us with information on the pokemons of night. I replied calmly. There is no need to worry Professor. I replied calmly.

- But Dumbledore, do you think it's safe for the students when all of those unknown creatures roam free in the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake? McGonagall asked concerned.

- My dear Minerva, as long as a pokemon trainer such as Miss Anderson is here, there is no need to worry. He assured her. I couldn't believe he trusted me so easily. I hesitated.

- To be honest Professor that would be true if the students keep out of the forest and try not to go in the lake. But with so many people I can't guarantee that I would be there for everyone. I will sure try but … And I'd really like to send those pokemons, which attacked us yesterday, back to their world as soon as possible. They can be really aggressive and could attack the castle in a big swarm, if anyone provoked them. I'm not sure a lot could be done then.

- Then I'll see to that as well. But for the moment you should focus on your lessons. I found it strange not wanting me to do it personally as soon as possible. But then again it was his school and problem. He brought me here so I couldn't really oppose him, could I? So I kept these thoughts for myself, to think of them later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! I had some time and I was in the mood to write and update another chapter this soon. You asked if I accept Oc's and the answer is: Yes if I can fit them in. I hear proposals. Enjoy and don't hesitate to review even if it's something that bothers you. I'm not afraid of critisism, as long as it's not way to rude. **

- Dumbledore, what a surprise! I never expected to see you hear since young mister Potter acquired his wand. A thin man with grayish hair gritted us from behind a desk. – How may I help you?

- We need a wand for this young lady, Olivander. This is a special occasion. You see Miss Anderson has a unique ability. She can bring artifacts to life. He whispered to him confidentially.

- Well that gives us a hint to what core her wand probably has. He said and climbed on one of his selves. He opened a small box and gave me a wand. He told me to swiss it and pointed at a flower in a vase on his desk. I did as instructed and the flower caught on fire.

- Wha…

- Nope. Definitely not. Was his only comment and took the wand from me. He gave me another. Well, after several explosions, broken glasses and selves it became clear that none of his wands was meant to be mine.

- It appears that none of the wands I have in this shop is fit to be Miss Anderson's wand. Her magic core is slightly different than any other wizard's and that is our problem. So far the best reacting core is a unicorn's hair but still not good enough. I'm sorry but I can't do anything unless I have a suitable core. I was disappointed. In the end it seemed that I couldn't be truly a witch. I was about to thank mister Olivander for his efforts and apologize for the mess I had created when Dumbledore spoke, his eyes glowing bright.

- I have an idea. Perhaps a unicorn's hair, created by Miss Anderson is the core that matches her magic core. Isn't that right Olivander?

- That's a brilliant idea. Of course it would work! As soon as I have the hair I can work on your wand. He said to me, enjoying the challenge.

- Hold on a minute! I almost yelled. I was panicked at how easy they thought it would be. When my pokemons were brought to life I passed out for nearly a week.

- I can't simply bring a unicorn fully to life! It will take a huge amount of time and I can't guarantee the results. And all those times that something was brought fully to life I never intended to do so.

- But that is why you are studying at Hogwarts with us. During the process you will obtain control over your power. And you don't have to hurry in doing so, but it is essential that you have a wand sooner or later. Dumbledore said to me, his sky blue eyes filled with calmness and assurance.

- I guess I could try. I hesitated.

- That would be the best thing to do. Thank you for your help Olivander. I will send you the core as soon as we have it. He waved a goodbye and walked me out of the store. It was early in the morning and Diagon Ally was still an empty street full with all kind of weird shops. Only a couple of witches and wizards were passing by. Those few were staring at us. Apparently Dumbledore was the distant type of celebrity in the wizarding world. I got even more weird looks, since I was walking beside him, a complete stranger. I felt awkward.

- Um, sir? Won't the students find it weird for me not having a wand? I asked, trying to lift the awkwardness I was feeling.

- I'd like to believe that you will have one until then. If not, we will think of an excuse. He winked and entered "Flourish & Borgs" By the time we had finished shopping, Diagon Ally was filled with people and so not to attract much unnecessary attention, Dumbledore apparated us back to Hogwarts from inside the Quidditch store.

It was nice having the weekend off. I trained with my pokemons, explored the castle and its grounds and had fun, without worrying about homework or any lessons. I even started catching Kakunas and returned them to their world.

* * *

A god knows how I was able to pull it off this summer. I used my Force skills during my study to enhance my perception and physical skills. Thank goodness by the end of the summer I was ready to begin attending fifth year subjects. After my visit in Diagon Ally I didn't meet Dumbledore again. So to fill any spare time I had, I was helping the Professors with their preparations and began to know them better. When McGonagall caught me practicing my poor Force-skills and forced me to tell her what was I doing and how, I got some answers in return. She told me that Dumbledore was looking after some things about an Order of the Phoenix and informed on the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived. At first I thought that this made things complicated and dangerous, so I should make a run for it, but then again it wasn't my fight to give. I was here due to the pokemon-issue. The best parts of the summer were when Hagrid and I would go on expeditions in the Forbidden Forest to monitor the pokemons and capture those troublesome Beedrils. Hagrid was fun to be around with and taught me a great deal of things about unicorns every time we had our "field trips", as Snape would bitterly call. But even he wouldn't protest when I brought back some rare ingredients for his potions, wherever I found them. Alas good things won't last long and Hagrid soon left me for some business for the Order. However we had managed to send the troublesome bug-type pokemons back to where they had come from, so one less problem to be concerned with.

* * *

September 1st , just a few minutes before the students arrival I was sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, dressed in full uniform but not giving up my brown and spats despite McGonagall's strong efforts of accomplishing the opposite. I revised once again my cover story: I was a muggleborn witch, whose uncle was a wizard and therefore I was taught at home since my parents didn't want to stand out much. However my uncle convinced them that that it would be good for me to associate with others of my age and thus I was now a transfer student, currently attending the fifth year. The huge oaken door opened and the Great Hall filled with students.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello again. Finally here is the next chapter. I know I'm late but I have been both busy and lazy to write. Anyway R&R. Ideas are welcome and blastburnman really great idea the prank on the Twins '-'!**

Hermione frowned as she spotted a dark haired girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. As far as she knew no one ever arrived at the Great Hall as early as she did. Plus she was certain she hadn't seen her at Gryffindor before and she was old enough to be at least in the fourth year. How could she have missed her?

- Who is she? Ron whispered at her left ear. He, too, had noticed the unknown girl.

- I don't know, but she looks nervous. She must be new. A transfer maybe? She whispered back making her way to the table to save a seat for harry before the mane wave of students swarm in and take all the available seats. She was correct as usual because after a few moments all four tables were filled to the brim with students.

- What took you so long mate? Ron yelled at Harry who was approaching them with Neville not so far behind him.

- Sorry. I had to take the last carriage along with Neville and some Ravenclaws, Luna Lovegood and Michael Black. The boy said while sitting next to the redhead.

- Yeah? I heard about this guy. He pranked Fred and George once. I think he is a fourth year student. Harry and Hermione looked at him in utter shock.

- Fred and George were pranked? Hermione asked in disbelief.

- Uh huh.

- By a fourth year Ravenclaw? Harry was unconvinced and Hermione was speechless. – Yep. I couldn't believe it myself at first but it's true! Ron nobbed his head in understanding The doors opened and th first years hesitantly entered the Great Hall following Profeccor McGonagall. The Sorting ceremony was exactly the same as any year and yet Hermione had noticed the interest of the new girl for the procedure and couldn't help herself but wonder who was she? Silence fell in the hall as the Headmaster rose from his seat to give his usual speech.

- Welcome friends old and new to Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I have a few start of term announcements to make. The first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that and that temporarily the west bank of the Black Lake is out of bounds to all students.

- Yeah, right. Hermione heard the mysterious girl mutter to herself.

- Secondly, I would like you all to welcome Professor Grubby Planck who will be teaching Care for Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is away on a leave. A warm applause was heard through the hall and Dumbledore continued.

- Also please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. At that point he was cut off by a high pitched "hem, hem" as Professor Umbridge rose from her seat, although it didn't really make any difference. A pink toad-like creature with brown hair and a horrible bonnet approached the podium. Her voice was sickening sweet as she was delighted to see all those happy children faces looking at her. The rest of her speech was clearly learned by heart. Harry wasn't listening since the prologue was sickening and his example was followed by the majority of students. Only a few were actually paying attention and what they were hearing didn't make them exactly happy, including Hermione who was frowning and the new girl who was mattering something like Umbitch to herself. – Thank you Professor Umbridge for your most enlighten words, A few half-hearted clappings were heard throughout the hall. Even the Professors weren't pleased by her speech.

- Now dig in! Dumbledore swised his arms and the feast began. Imediately the hall filled with laughter and happy conversations. The girl, as Hermione noted since she had her eyes fixed on her, seemed surprised by the lluxury and the variety of the food. – So Ron, what happened with the Twins and that Ravenclaw boy? Harry was genially curious. He couldn't believe that Hogwarts most infamous pranksters after Peeves and The Marauders were being tricked. Not even Peeves had accomplished that and he had several centuries experience no less a 4th year Ravenclaw.

- Right. I don't know if Fred and George had pranked him before but he managed to pull it off on them. They missed almost every class that day. I wish I was there to see their faces. They said that their skin was red and their hair turned green. Angelica later told me that they looked like to big humanoid tomatoes, plus they leaked ketchup all day long! Harry's eyes grew wide open as he heard Ron's story, for a few moments he was trying to sink in what he had just learned about the Twins. Then he bursted out laughing, drawing the twins' attention. Hermione all this time wasn't really listening and she was startled when she heard Harry's laughter. She looked at him questionly and then she realized what had happened to the Twins. She started laughing as well. After a few moments of intense laughter she wiped her tears and turned to look at the mysterious girl. She was nowhere to be found.

- You know it's rude to stare. Even if you are a prefect. She turned around startled. The new girl was sitting next to her smiling.

- Leia Anderson, transfer student. I'll be attending the fifth year's classes. She introduced herself and Hermione blushed a little in embarrassment.

- I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. We are also fifth years. She pointed at the two boys. They shook hands. All dishes now were emptied from food and desert made its appearance. After they served themselves Hermione tried to engage Leia to a conversation.

- So Leia you are new her right? Do you know where the dormitories are or are you going to follow the first years there?

- I know where they are. I spend my entire summer here trying to catch on with several subjects. Hermione seemed surprised.

- How come?

- Well it's a long and complicated story. I'm a muggle-born and my parents didn't like the fact that I was … different. When the time came for me to attend Hogwarts they refused to let me go. They wanted to stay as "normal" as I could. However an uncle of mine who is a wizard persuaded them that it was dangerous for me not to learn how to control my magic and so he taught me at home. You see now? Hermione was stunned.

– That's awful. I'm a muggle-born as well but my parents are proud of me being a witch.

- Nah, don't worry. They'll get used to it eventually. Allowing me to come here was a huge step for them. So what was all the laughing about? I changed the subject to cheer her up. She was clearly upset by the behavior of my "parents".

- Oh, well Ron's twin brothers are Hogwarts' infamous pranksters and they were never the victims themselves. They are currently in their seventh year here and we just learned that sometime in the past they were pranked by a 4th year Ravenclaw.

- That's something new. What did he do to them? I asked interested.

- They pretty much turned into human like tomatoes that leaked ketchup all day long. She tried to hide her giggles at the thought of the Twins being tomatoes and the stunned face of Leia.

- Wow you can do that? That is so awesomely creative! I exclaimed. By now desert was gone and Harry had engaged himself in a Quidditch conversation along with Ron, Neville, Dean and Simous, as Hermione filled me in with the names of the three boys. The time had come for Dumbledore to bid us goodnight and so the feast came to its end. Immediately Hermione called out and organized the first years while scolding Ron for calling them midgets. Shortly after they left, so did we, Harry and I.

* * *

In front of Fat Lady's portrait there was a big commotion. Some students were giggling and the majority of the first years were looking pathetic. I saw Hermione cursing Peeves without success. The Poltergeist was flying above their heads avoiding Hermione's hexes, laughing. He was singing silly songs about the newbies and threw them dung bombs. Once I realized what he was doing to those poor kids, I exploded. I ran up the stairs and stood in front of Hermione. I focused on the Force and stopped the bombs just a few inches above their heads. Silence fell among the students while Peeves had no idea that his bombs never found their target. Then he spotted me standing there with my right arm lifted in the air, his bombs floating, the fire of anger burning in my eyes. He shrugged in fear.

- Peeves if I see you prank those first years again, I'm gonna tell _him_ and you won't get away with just a back fire. I said to him coldly and send the bombs flying towards him. He shrieked and disappeared but it was too late. All seven bombs had made contact. Now the students were looking at me stunned and some of the first years almost with admiration. Hermione was the first one to snap out of her confusion.

- Thanks Leia. Peeves is an idiot but when it comes to hex him he is a pain.

- No problem. Just make sure they get a good bath. I hurried inside the common room. Using the Force in such an angry state and trying to control so many objects at the same time gave me a serious headache. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes trying to make it stop. I sighed as it didn't work. I took the Lotus position on my mattress and began to meditate. I don't know how much time had passed, but my concentration had broken when the door of the room opened. "Time to meet my roommate" I thought to myself still having a small headache.

- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt.

- Don't worry Hermione. No harm done.

- Are you okay? You look tired. She asked me while opening her trunk to pull her pajamas out.

- Yeah, just a headache. It happens when I use that trick without preparing myself.

- What was that anyway? She asked me while sitting on her bed. "Oh no, I have to think something she will believe. I can't just tell her about the Force! Then I might as well tell her about the pokemons in the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake." I thought a little panicked.

- Um, wandless magic? I said practically begging her to believe me. She raised an eyebrow.

- You can do wandless magic? She sounded surprised.

- Well, when I was practicing at home I didn't always have a wand and telekinesis was the first type of magic I've ever performed. The headache comes when I exceed my limit of objects or weight. Her suspicions seemed to be subsided because she changed the subject.

- So do you have any siblings?

- No, I don't. Do you?

- I'm an only child, but my parents …

And so the night continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. You see I don't seem to get reviews for any of my stories so I'm kinda losing my motive here. No worries I will finish what I started but probably it will take longer for my updates, unless something changes. Don't mean to pressure you though, just read and enjoy. I'm expecting comments from you blustburnman.**

- Wands away, children. You won't need them in my class. Professor Umbridge said in a high pitched voice. A couple of "Awws" were heard from the students since that was a sign of yet another boring never ending lesson. I was actually relieved to hear that since I didn't have my wand yet. Of course a living stone statue of a unicorn was kept in a pasture deep inside the Forbidden Forest, but it was far from the real thing. Thankfully I managed not to sigh in relief since that would have caused me additional attraction and I already had more than I wished for.

- I would like you all to copy down the course aims of this year's study process. The toad-like creature pointed her wand to the black board and the chalk began writing by itself. "Urgh! That woman is worse than my Social Studies teacher! What is copying aims is going to help us at all? She could just tell and get on with it." I thought to myself but started to write them down none the less. Without wand and all the messed up situation I was in, the last thing I needed was to get on the toads bad side. I mean I tried it once in the Social Studies and I suffered for the rest of the year. Seriously it was a nasty case. Besides this woman's teaching methods were old fashioned even for the wizarding world! Hermione's hand shot in the air as soon as she stopped writing. The toad decided to ignore her until she cleared her throat politely to get her attention. – Would you like to say something dear? Her voice was sickenly sweet. I think I might actually puke.

- I was wondering about your course aims. They don't refer to practicing and performing magic. She said carefully.

- Why would you be needing magic in my class miss …

- Granger, Professor.

- We are not going to use magic? Harry asked in a disbelieving tone. Then how are we going to defend ourselves from what it's out there? "Oh no! That was a wrong move mate. That tactic will get you in more trouble idiot. I've tried it more than once!" I thought watching Umbridge's shoulders stiffen.

- Student's will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class mister Potter! She said in a commanding tone. Harry's fist hit the air and a couple of hands rose at the same time.

- Yes mister …

- Dean Simous. Then how are we going to pass our OWL's? I thought there was a practical exam as well.

- It is the Ministry's belief that IF you study hard enough there will be no problem to perform the spell in a secure and risk free …

- But we won't be in a secure and risk free environment when someone's attacking us! Harry interrupted her, fist high.

- There is nothing out there. Who would want to attack students like yourselves? My stomach was turning upside down. She was continuing that sweet-silly-five-year-old talking attitude of hers.

- I don't know… maybe Voldemort? He half-mockingly asked. At that point I couldn't suppress my urge to facepalm anymore. Thankfully the toad didn't notice so I was safe. She was to busy deadpanning and eyeing Harry furiously. " Stop it you moron. Can't you see you are making her explode?" I turned to look at him, hoping that he would take the message. He didn't notice me the same way he didn't notice Umbridge's pale face either.

- I know you have been told that a certain dark wizard is on the move again. That-is-a-lie.

- It's not a lie. I saw him. I fought him! He yelled at her with anger.

- Detention mister Potter! She exclaimed and turned her back on him approaching her desk, a look of triumph on her "face". He looked like he was about to say more, but Ron pulled him back on his chair from his sleeve, forcing him to stay down.

- Stop it man. You're not going anywhere like this. You're playing her game. He whispered to him.

"Thank you Ron! Seriously what was this guy's problem?" By the end of the class I had found a new name for the toad. A name that debicted her true nature without changing much her actual name. Yep, DADA Professor Umbitch was definitely going to be a pain in the ass. Especially since she was the only one except Filtch who knew nothing of the Pokemons existence and the fact that I was not an actual witch from the teaching stuff. No matter how tempting teaching a lesson on how to handle teachers to Lightning Head might seemed, I decided to spend my free period before lunch doing something else. So I went on ahead and buried my self in the library studying books about unicorns, their anatomy, eating habbits, treats and such. The more I knew about what I was bringing to life the more quickly I could finish the process and with less side-effect on me. I knew where to look so I avoided a very grumpy librarian and headed for the magical creatures' section. After half an hour I had my arms full with books concerning unicorns. That's when I noticed a pair of bright blue eyes starring at me from behind a book. There, at my favorite study corner by the window, a black haired Ravenclaw boy was starring curious at my efforts of balancing a huge pile of books on my arms. I kinda dropped the books on the table sighing in relief from getting rid of the weight. Besides, if I were to drop any of these books on the floor I would be officially dead and the culprit would be none other than the grumpy librarian herself.

- If you want to learn about the unicorns you should read "A Guide to the Magical Creatures of Moonlight" by Filius Flopster. He said to me after having a quick look at my books. I tried not to laugh. What kind of a guy calls himself Flopster?

- It has a really good chapter about them. He suggested.

- Thanks, as long as I can find it. I said to him looking at the selves worryingly. I had visited this section a thousand times and I'd never seen that book.

- Third stand, top self, white leather cover. He told me returning to his book. I followed his instructions with little to no hope to be truthful and there it was, a huge fat book with white leather cover and silver straps. I reached with the Force and it flew right into my hands. I returned to begin my study.

- Thank you. It was actually there. How did you know? He smiled at my excitement.

- I happen to have a unicorn's hair as one of my wand's core. It's a habit of mine to know about the origin and the properties of my belongings. And of course in Ravenclaw we believe that a man's true strength is his knowledge. He said in a serious tone trying to imitate Flitwuick's usual tone.

- You have a double core? That's cool. What's the other core?

- Um the hair of a thestral. He sounded a bit uncertain waiting for my reaction.

- I heard that thestrals have something to do with death. Does that mean you have a dark side buried in you? I greened evilly teasing him. He put a dumb face on. Clearly he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

- I'm sorry, I haven't introduced my self properly. I'm Leia Anderson a fifth year student in Gryffindor.

- Oh, you're the new girl that stopped Peeves and his dung bombs right? His face lighted up in realization.

- I see news travel fast here.

- Yeah, it's not like Peeves gets stopped during his pranks every week or so. That was the first time. Besides anything that's supposed to be a secret is for everyone in the school to know. Michael Black a fourth year Ravenclaw at your service. He introduced himself happily.

- So there is a dark side inside you and it's not buried at all! I'd say it's pretty active. My eyebrows rose to great heights. You are the one who turned the infamous Weasly Twins in ketchup leaking tomatoes for nearly a day! He rubbed the back of his neck laughing sheepishly.

- He he yeah. But they paid me back with the same coin by turning me to frog with "The Weasly Twins are better than me" on my forehead. So I'd say we're even. That thing you did with the book, what was it? You didn't use your wand.

- It's complicated but it's a kind of wandless magic I can do.

- Oh that's cool. Can you show me how to do it?

- Um I don't even know how exactly I'm doing it.

- Oh okay. Out of curiosity, what's your wand's core? I mean you already know mine's. He was clearly disappointed for not going to learn the Force lifting.

- A unicorn's hair hopefully.

- "Hopefully" You mean you don't have a wand? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh no I'm screwed! If the entire school finds out that I don't have a wand I'm in deep shit. Let's hope he'll fall for that. Dumbledore said it will work." I began to panic.

- My previous wand broke in an accident and now I'm waiting for my new one to be constructed, but please don't tell anyone about this. If they find out I'll be the easy prey. I pleaded.

- Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I promise. I hate bullies myself. Anyway I got to go. I told Luna I would meet her in the park. You wanna come? He asked me while returning his book on its self.

- No thanks. I'd like to read. I replied with a smile. Maybe this prankster wasn't so bad after all, but then again I had too many pranksters in my life already so just to be on the safe side.

- Michael. I called and he turned around to see me.

- Hm?

- "Anything that's supposed to be a secret is for everyone in the school to know". If anyone finds out about that little secret of mine I will use my wandless magic and you will find yourself hanging from your pants on the Astronomy Tower. I told him in a calm voice. He smirked at my threat and left.

- I guess I'll see you around then. He waved a goodbye and left. I was finally alone. I opened the book Michael had suggested and run through the chapters. I had to admit the book was interesting and not just for the unicorn's chapter but for the other creatures mentioned as well. It was a peaceful nice moment of relaxation and, of course, in my case it wouldn't last for long. In mid chapter I heard knocking on the window behind me. I turned only to see Dragonair's worried face looking at me from just outside. This can't be for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup here it goes chapter 6. I'm kinda disapointed about the amount of reviews, but that's ok. You just gotta accept it and I do. So I think the story has room for about two more OC's so if anyone wants a character of his own in the story just PM me. R&R.**

I opened the window and jumped on Dragonair's back. We flew away from the castle towards the Lake. While I would normally enjoy the flight or even use my Skyboard to race him, this time I felt uneasy. Something was causing a huge ruckus very close to the restricted area of the Lake, the area that the pokemons were. I spotted Ninetales and Jolteon running towards the scene. Thankfully my empty pokeballs and Chimecho were waiting under that stupid, but useful enough for concealing my lightsaber and trainer's gear, cloak. The sight was to behold. Two students were fighting one of the biggest Gyarados I had seen in my experience as a trainer. The pokemon prepared itself for another attack.

- Get me close to the ground so I can jump and then distract it. We can't let it hit them. I yelled at him to be heard above the wind. He didn't respond, instead he descended fast. Once close enough to the ground I jumped, using my newly acquired Jedi skills to land unharmed and with a couple of rolls before I finally stood up. Jolteon and Ninetales arrived just on time.

- Jolteon use Thunder on it and Ninetales keep them safe. I gave them orders and took an empty pokeball from my bag. "Let's catch this troublesome Gyarados!" A huge wave of electricity struck our foe's body, causing the pokemon to roar in rage and pain. The effect of the attack had been double since an unexpected but well aimed Hydro Pump had been shot from the now arriving Vaporeon. That's when I threw the pokeball. Gyarados disappeared in a red light. A few moments were spend in an agonizing silence as the pokemon was trying to escape. Thankfully the ball stopped moving and Vaporeon swam to the bank with the pokeball in its mouth.

- Alright we caught it! One less trouble in our heads. Jolteon barked happily to that and proceeded to come and rub his head on me.

- OH, HELL NO! You are not touching me! You are still charged with electricity. I backed away waving my hands nervously. He was coming closer and closer with an "innocent" look of confusion, his fur was sparking.

- I'm not gonna lose lunch because of my hair going wild after you zapping me! A short angry growl from Ninetales made him stand still in his tracks. I sighed in relief. – Thanks girl, I owe you one. I told her, patting her. As for you! I shot a glare on Jolteon and he gulped. Good job, get a good looooong rest. I commented him smirking. He turned around to run away. "Return" I called out. He disappeared with a whine. Vaporeon gave the pokeball with the caught Gyarados and stood by my side eyeing the two students, a girl with dirty blond hair with radishes for … earrings and

- Michael? What are you doing here? Are you a rule-breaker too? At first I was surprised, then furious. Why did he have to blow up my cover by being attacked from nothing less than a huge angry Gyarados? He was staring at my pokemons, mouth agape.

- Actually we weren't in the restricted part of the Lake. Is that why you don't want us to come here? Because of the pokemon? It was the girl that had spoken. Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded. How on earth did she know about the pokemons and, most importantly, WHY THE HELL WAS SO CALM ABOUT IT? I tried to regain my calmness. It was true that they were actually on the border line but still.

- How do you know about them? Asked sternly, damn McGonagall was rubbing off on me.

- Oh we've played the game every summer. I never expected to see them for real though. She replied eerily calm. I looked at Michael questionably.

- Uh? Yes that's right. I introduced Luna to the pokemon games as soon as we became friends. He told me snapping out of it.

- You are a muggle-born? I said that right, right? Dragonair landed behind us, making Michael falter for a bit before answering.

- Yes but never mind that. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? He yelled waving his hands around in quite a panic.

- It's really simple Michael. She is not a student. She is here to capture the pokemons in the Lake and the Forbidden Forest as well. She does have a special kind of Magic though. I looked at her in disbelief. How much this girl did knew or suspected about me?

- Everybody return! I called at my pokemons and four red lights disappeared. You two don't say a word about this. We are gonna have a little talk with Professor Dumbledore right after lunch. I told them in a commanding tone and returned to the castle.

* * *

"Lemon Drops" The statue moved aside revealing a spiral staircase. I moved forward as soon as they appeared. I could feel the two Ravenclaws following suite. Michael was nervous and Luna, well, Luna was calm. Was she always this calm? It was kinda creepy. I knocked on the door. "Come in" the old headmaster's voice replied. Although I had visited his office before, the room never stopped surprising me. I refocused on the man sitting in front of me.

- Ah, Ms Anderson, Ms Lovegood, Mr. Black please have a seat. He flicked his wand transfiguring three more chairs from thin air. I see that you have come to talk to me about the incident taking place by the Black Lake during lunch, is it not? He smiled an all-knowing smile.

- That's correct headmaster. The Gyarados that attacked these two has been successfully captured. I will be sending it to prof. Birch later. I do not know what caused the attack but I can't stop wondering what they were doing so close to the restricted area. I told him eyeing them.

- Searching for blimpers of course. Luna said most casually. Ι looked at her curiously. She definitely was one of a kind. Dumbledore simply nodded.

- Is that all? He turned his gaze on me.

- No. It seems that Luna knows far too many things about me that ought to be kept secret. I'd like to know how many students have been told about me not being a witch. I said to him slightly irritated. Michael's jaw dropped while Luna seemed to be delighted about my unique circumstances. Dumbledore chuckled.

- Well judging from Mr. Black's reaction, only two. I doubt they know the details though. I haven't told anyone except the teachers about your identity. He said reading my thoughts. You see there's a reason for Ms Lovegood being a Ravenclaw. It's fascinating how many things her mind can discover. I strongly believe that, if the truth is contained within you three, there will be no problem. You might even find multiple benefits in the situation. He stared expectantly.

- Of course Headmaster, sir. Michael replied regaining his serious attitude.

- It should be most interesting. Luna replied dreaming. I sighed in relief. It would be nice having someone to watch your back just in case. Plus these two seemed great to have them as friends. A whole year with no one to share secrets would be tiring. However I was scared of having yet another prankster close to me. And Peeves was seeking revenge. I felt a chill coming down my spine.

- Ok maybe they can help. I finally said. Dumbledore nodded in approve and gently shooed us out of his office.

- Michael, Luna, follow me. I told them as we were leaving behind the statue hiding the entrance to the headmaster's office.

- Where are we going? He asked me following suite.

- To the Room of Recquirement!


	7. Chapter 7

As we stepped in the twilight zone I smiled. The area was rocky with a couple of bushes that hid the entrance of a cave. This place was an exact replica of were Umbreon had evolved. I knew exactly where to look for him. Inside the darkness of the cave two bright yellow eyes were staring at me.

- I hoped you enjoyed your time here, 'cause we have work to do in the light. I told him with a smirk. He growled in annoyance and followed me out of the Room. When we stepped back in again the Room was in totally different wavelength. A gym battle arena in the back, a couple of cushions and a mat in one corner, a small room where I knew some jedi training equipment was waiting to be used and of course the communication system. I dropped my cloak onto one of the cushions and proceeded to open the system.

- You don't have a pokenav? Luna asked me curiously.

- Yes Luna I do. But it's not working here and it's not very convenient in our situation. Just watch. In my screen a chubby, short brown bearded man appeared in his lab coat.

- Hello prof. Birch.

- Oh, hello Leia. Good to see you again. So what have you got for me this time? He greeted happily as always.

- Not much. Just a really pissed off Gyarados. I'm sending it over to release it as usual. There is another problem though. I leaned closer to the screen and whispered.

- I'm running low on pokefood provisions. The moment these words came out of my mouth a red flash came from my pokeballs and I was struck by lightning.

- I said I'm running low! I didn't say I don't have enough to feed you! I turned and yelled at the panicked Jolteon. Michael looked shocked for one moment and the next he was rolling on the floor laughing next to a smirking Umbreon. I reached for my hair and began fuming. I reached for Vaporeon's pokeball and called it out.

- Would you be so kind? I asked her dryly pointing at my bushy ponytail and locks. She used a gentle spray of water to drive the static electricity away. Prof. Birch was laughing and so was Luna.

- I think he has a different sense of hairstyle. She told me stroking his wild fur. Surprisingly Jolteon seemed calm. I grumped thanks to Vaporeon.

- I see Jolteon is as hungry and zapping as ever. Birch commented.

- Oh and I'm going to need a few more things Prof. I want a new stock of pokeballs and two pairs of trainer gear. Use my deposit for them. I smiled at Luna who smiled back. Michael looked at me not believing this was happening to him.

- Does that mean what I think it means? He asked me trying not to get his hopes too much up.

- Yup!

- Awesome!

- You don't need clothes too, right? Birch asked me teasingly.

- Come on Birch, you know what I need. A pokeball belt holster, a Hoenndex, a pokenav and a lot of pokeballs! For each set. I replied mock-angry.

- You forgot the gym badge's case.

- No, they won't be needing it soon. Maybe if I bring them over the summer holidays. Then you can give it to them, since they won't be getting their first pokemons from you.

- Ok you got it Leia. I'll have them by the end of the week, probably.

- Thanks prof. By the way is Ace there in town?

- Ace? No he is gone to Sinnoh to challenge their gym leaders. I don't think he is gonna be here soon. I guess he will challenge the Elite four and he will be back by then. I'll tell him you called.

- Thanks prof. Tell him to call me when he can and say hi to Max and May for me.

- I will. Take care.

And so the screen went black. I turned to sit on the cushions alongside Luna. "Come on out everyone". Ninetales, Chimecho, Dragonair came out from their pokeballs and made their selves comfortable. Michael was sitting next to Jolteon. My worst fears were coming slowly to reality. Dragonair had curled on the floor with Chimecho in his body loops, Vaporeon lying next to them. Ninetales and Umbreon were sitting in either side of me eyeing at the two students.

- Well let me introduce you. Luna, Michael meet my pokemon team. Ninetales, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Dragonair, Chimecho we are going to have Michael and Luna to help us with our mission of clearing Hogwarts from the Pokemon, sending them back to their world. They are going to be rookie trainers soon and we will help them get the hang of it. And so the atmosphere relaxed.

- So, as Luna already figured out, I'm no witch and I doubt I'll ever be an actual one. I came here because Dumbledore wanted to know about the pokemon. Don't ask me how that happened I don't really know. Michael's mouth shut off.

- I do have a weird power though. I can bring artifacts to life and existence while I also can travel to fictional worlds, such as the Pokemon Universe. I found out about it three or four years ago, so yeah.

There I said it. The biggest secret of my life was no longer among family.

- Then that would mean that this is all your fault. I mean can't you control your powers? Michael asked curious. I blushed in embarrassment.

-I don't know. Usually something like this would happen if I'm in a strong emotional state and even then the result would be me getting to another Universe, never the opposite. To actually bring these six guys, I gestured to my pokemon team, over here, resulted in me getting knocked out for almost a week! So no, it's probably not me. Both Luna and Michael looked excited at the new information, although Michael seemed troubled at the results of my power.

- Then what happened here? He was confused.

- I don't know. Birch has a theory when I talked to him about it. You see there is a legendary pokemon in Sinoh region called Palkia. Palkia is a space-manipulator and he could probably use his powers to send all those pokemons here for some reason.

- Sinnoh region? Palkia? I know the games and there is no such thing as far. He protested.

- Take it easy Michael. During the summer I was investigating what types of pokemons were transferred here and I came across a few that my Hoenndex didn't recognize. When I spoke to the prof. about this, he told me about Sinnoh and Palkia. I guess that means there is going to be released a new game sometime in the future. I don't know much so don't ask me. You should ask Ace when he gets back from there. A soft growl was heard from Michael's side. Jolteon sweated as everybody stared at him. I sighed when a small cuisine appeared along with six bowls and enough pokefood to feed six extremely hungry pokemon. I got up to prepare dinner for them.

- Who's Ace?

- A friend of mine from Rustboro City.

- What's his story? I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

- Do you ever stop asking questions? He grinned smugly so I gave up. Luna offered to help me.

- Ace is my first friend from the Pokemon Universe and he helped a lot to adjust. And to get in sync with my first pokemon. He is my training partner and a great guy to learn from.

- So where else have you been?

- In the shinobi world of Naruto and the Star Wars Universe. His eyes widened in shock.

- You don't mean to tell me that you used the Force in the Library?! It was my turn to grin.

- Merlin's underpants! He exclaimed and fell on his back dramatically.

- Although I should say that in terms of strength I'm in the level of a youngling. At least that's what Ahsoka said. He raised his head.

- Can I see your lightsaber? He asked, pleadingly.

- Cooking comes first. Jolteon is hungry and when he's hungry he zaps! I laughed.

After about ten minutes food was ready and all six pokemons were eating. Michael was waiting a little too exited. Luna on the other hand was calm and she had no idea what to expect. I took my lightsaber from my belt and held it high for them to see. It was a rather long bronze cylinder with a curved vine theme in dark green and silver linings that ended in a leaf like design on both side of the saber. I kept it parallel to the ground and ignited it. A green beam appeared and Michael whistled amazed. He couldn't believe his eyes. A real lightsaber! Then with a small smirk I ignited the other end of my saber.

- A dual lightsaber? You must be kidding me!

- I'm not. Having my power has its advantages.

- Then why are your force skills so low? Luna asked. Once again the girl surprised me with her questions.

- Being from a different Universe has its downsides too, Luna. I think that, if the Force wasn't in the source of every life, I wouldn't be able to use it at all. If I exceed my limits I get headaches. That's why I practice. Things were easier in the Star Wars Universe, but I haven't found a way to go back yet, unlike the Pokemon Universe.

- It must be so cool being you. Michael said dreamingly.

- Yeah but it's dangerous too. More than I fancy, sometimes. I replied darkly.

- Unless you want to eat pokefood we should get back to the Great Hall to eat dinner. It's fine by me either way. Luna's calm voice brought us back from our thoughts. We looked at each other for a split second. Then I called my pokemons back and Michael was already heading for the exit. We had just realized how hungry we were and diner was almost over!

**Sorry if some of you found this chapter boring, but Leia had to explain a few things. If you have any ideas about Luna's pokemon PM me or write it in your review. I'm still working on it. You might have a couple of good suggestions so let me hear them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys, sorry I'm late for this update but I was moving out with my family, so I had no time to write or the internet to post. I know this chapter is really small, but it's a start. I promise to update sooner, so R&R.**

Dinner at the Great Hall wasn't interesting at all, mostly because we were late and almost every student had left for their dormitories. Back at the Gryffindor common room I spotted the Golden Trio sitting at the couch in front of the fireplace, arguing. I knew Harry had detention with the toad and he probably had done something really stupid, 'cause Hermione was about to shoot him for some reason. So I decided to step in to save him from my roommate's wrath.

- So, Harry, how was detention with Umbitch? I asked sitting casually n the armchair next to them. They looked at me like I had fallen from the sky. I chuckled at the thought since it had happened once when Anakin and I were testing my air-board. Then I noticed the scar on Harry's hand. I furrowed. "I must not tell lies." So the toad was into torturing students as a punishment. The physical education kind of teacher, huh?

- I bet she enjoyed it. I remarked pointing at his hand, which quickly hid in his pocket. - It's nothing. He mumbled.

- Nothing!? Harry she is torturing you! Physical punishments are outlawed for decades. You have to tell Dumbledore about this. She exclaimed, luckily loud enough for only us to hear.

- Hermione we won't go through this again. I won't let her enjoy this. You don't understand. He walked away leaving a fuming, sad Hermione and an angry Ron behind.

- Then help us to. She pleaded. He didn't answer her. He didn't even turn to look at her.

- I do. You think you're the only one having problems? I spoke calmly massaging my temples. Jeez, this guy was quite a pain in the ass. He froze at my comment. I hid my smile. I had caught his attention and so he returned to his sit, speechless. Hermione eyed me suspiciously. I shrugged in response.

- I used to have that kind of teacher in my old school and, like you; I was stupid enough to get on his nerves. Like, really bad. Although you're in much worse trouble since she is a witch working for the Ministry. I sighed. He still didn't get it. He was looking at me with a silly face. You don't oppose this kind of guys. That would only make you and your classmates suffer. Trust me, I know. You are an idiot for not knowing when to stop pressuring her. It's hard to imagine you didn't learn anything like that from your previous adventures.

- So that's your plan? He snapped at me. Stand around doing nothing when she insults Cedric's memory and… He was fuming and so was Ron, Hermione, well Hermione looked really nervous.

- Your honesty? I finished his sentence calmly. No. All I'm saying is that you need to watch your temper. Use your head. Don't give her excuses to get you. I know that you don't want to bother Dumbledore, so you are going to play her game. That's fine by me if you want to have your hand torn in shreds by the time she finishes with you. But how about you show her she doesn't own the game? I could tell from the looks on their faces that they were shocked and confused. I smiled a cocky smile. I took a small vase from my bag and gave it to him.

- I don't know if this is going to work, but if it does, today never happened. I stretched and got on my feet. "There's also the Twin Rebellion." I whispered at him before leaving for my room.

- What is it?

- An ointment I made from a special kind of berries. 'Night.

Hermione came in after a few minutes. She was skeptical.

- What was that? She questioned me while I was getting ready to go to bed.

- What was what? I fell on mattress with a happy sigh.

- Umbitch? Not the only one with problems? I'm not stupid Leia. Something's wrong, this is not you. She exclaimed. "Oh great! More problems" I sat straight and looked at her in the eyes.

- It suits her just perfect Hermione, admit it. I just voiced what everybody in the school, probably except the Slytherins, thinks about the toad. And it's not far from her real name.

- Fine. But you are never so rude. She continued with the same tone. What's your problem?

- I wasn't being rude. Just straightforward. He needed to hear this, to be more careful around Umbridge. And it's not like you know everything about me. We are roommates for barely a week. I told her, trying to keep my voice down. At that her attitude changed. She calmed down.

- You think that Umbridge means trouble too?

- Yup. You heard her little "speech" at the start of the term. Harry needs more self control if he is to keep himself out of any kind of trouble. Maybe I was too harsh on him, but I wasn't in my best mood.

- What troubles you? You said you had problems. She really wanted to help. I could tell from the sincerity in her voice.

- It's best that you don't know.

- Is it your parents? They want to pull you out of Hogwarts? My parents could talk to them.

- No nothing like that. I shrugged. If you want to help me just don't ask me again. I need to solve this myself.

- Ok, but if you need anything just talk to me, that's what roommates are for.

- And prefects as well. I got both. I smiled at her and she laughed. I had just earned myself another friend and a future trouble; I just didn't know that yet.


	9. Chapter 9

I got up carefully watching the sleeping form of Hermione across the room. Changing quietly into my green Jedi robes, as not to wake her up, I shot a glance to the clock. 6:00 a.m. I had an hour to train and get back to the room. Hermione's alarm was usually set on 7:00 a.m. I left the Gryffindor tower as soon as I grabbed my lightsaber, poke-belt and Skyboard. I opened the first window I found on the floor and called my pokemons out. For now we had this routine, trying to keep our secret from a castle full with students and still get to train, every morning I would wake up before Hermione, get to the Forbidden Forest to train my Jedi skills and my pokemons would enjoy an early morning walk before they end up in their pokeballs for the rest of the day. At least till I get to reach our Training Room, aka the Room of Requirement, where we get to be ourselves hanging out with Luna and Michael. I watched them as they scattered down the hall leaving me and Dragonair next to an open window. Well the first week of school was coming, thank God, successfully to its end and with that Harry's punishment was also ending. My ointment had worked wonders and the toad was fuming. She was losing control of her own game. Of course Hermione's questions for the fact nearly drowned me but thankfully my cover story was designed like that so I could claim "ignorance" without raising suspicions. That way I effectively managed to lock her inside the library along with poor Neville, who by the way was a genius in Herbology and that's why she was dragging him with her. I breathed in the fresh cool air of the morning and felt livelier. I checked around before I activated my Skyboard. No one was around, except for the paintings of course, but they were informed about the situation and they got used to me in time. I strapped my legs on the board as it hovered few inches above the ground. I allowed Dragonair to fly out first, leaning forward and off we were! I loved flying at dawn. The sky was still dark but the first light of the sun made the Lake glisten. The castle had its candles still lit even though its people were still sleeping. It was so peaceful at this time of the day. I stared at this beautiful sight in front of me a little longer. When the first sunrays began to warm the stone walls I turned to look at Dragonair. The signal was given and we raced through the grounds of Hogwarts, past Hagrid's empty Hutt. This was a great exercise to improve Dragonair's speed and agility as well as my reflexes. We raced till my unicorn's pasture and today's match ended up as a tie, which meant I was improving. I greeted the creature by patting its granite neck and rubbed its head against my shoulder. I did my breathing exercises before I assumed the Lotus position on a flat rock near the pasture. I began to meditate, opening my mind to feel the Force in the living things around me, the trees, the animals, the centaurs that roamed the forest and even my unicorn, although faintly. It wasn't hard for me to sense the living and every time I practiced my radius was increasing. Ahsoka had told me that I was a natural sensory type with the potential for surpassing every other master she knew. That was probably my only strength in the Force. The rest of the common fields that even a padawan could do easily even at the start of their training was really hard for me. I smiled as a flock of Murkrows flew away due to an awaking Ursaring. Slowly I entered the lifting meditation trance. Normally I should hover a meter, or more, above the ground and then make a perfect land … but "normal" wasn't my case. The most high I've ever lifted from the ground was a good 20 cm and always land on my rear. I felt my self lifting into the air ever so uncertain. Once stabilized and sure that I wouldn't fall I opened my eyes to look down. No improvement what so ever. Why did I even try when all I could do was a failure? I was useless. Of course I knew Ahsoka would have scolded me for the lack of faith and she would comment my exceptional sensory skills but still … I gulped before stepping out of my trance, embracing for the familiar impact. Then I felt the ground … under my feet! Now that was feaking awesome! I took a look at my wrist watch. Oh shit! I had only ten minutes to get to the castle, gather my pokemons and get changed to my pajamas before Hermione woke up. Forgetting my previous joy I made a run for it, arriving at the room just before she turned of the alarm. Thankfully she doesn't really understand what's going on around her until she gets washed up. I practically threw my Skyboard under my bed and buried myself under the blanket. I generously let her use the bathroom first. Once the door was shut off behind her I began changing like a madman. That was a close one. I had just dressed up in my school uniform and put the board back in the hidden compartment by the time she got out.

- Morning Hermione. I greeted her, hiding my poke-belt under my pillow.

- Good morning Leia. Had a good night's sleep? She greeted back with a bright, yet still sleeping, smile.

- Yup! I feel in a great mood today! Are you going to need the bathroom anymore?

- No feel free. I'm going to see if the boys have woken up yet. We'll be waiting for you downstairs okay? I heard her call out loud.

- Ok be right out! I yelled in response and waited to hear her close the door behind her. I jolted out to hide my jedi robes in the depths of my trunk and ten minutes later I was heading downstairs to meet with the Golden Trio.

- Morning guys. I tried to sound cheerful.

- Hey. Harry said.

- About time you'd showed up! Ron whined.

- Ron! Hermione exclaimed scandalized.

- What?! I'm hungry and you said she was coming down like bloody ten minutes ago! We might not get any bacon left! Hermione hit him on his arm for that comment.

- Sorry Ron. I just couldn't find something in my room. I frowned at the thought of what could have happened to my poke-belt while I was in the bathroom. I seriously hope I misplaced it somewhere, but that was highly unlike.

- What could be so important to make you be late for breakfast?! It's not like you lost your wand or something! He continued with a mock-angry attitude. He knew that I was never late for breakfast. I knew he was joking but, seriously, right now he was making me very angry.

- No Ron! But it's that important all the same! I snapped at him. They looked at me incredulously. I thought you were hungry. Let's go! I told him and hurried out of the common room. Hermione punched Ron's side before catching up to Leia.

- I guess you didn't find it? She asked her carefully. It was obvious that her friend was really troubled by what she has lost.

- No I didn't. I wonder what happened to it. She replied thoughtful.

- Did you try the "Acio" spell? It's really helpful in these situations. Anyway what is it? I might be able to help; I stay in the same room after all.

- Didn't think of that one. I'll try it later. Thanks Hermione. She replied absentminded and left her.

* * *

I hurried to where I had spotted Luna and Michael, avoiding answering Hermione's last question.

- Hey Luna, Michael! I joined them as they headed for the Great Hall.

- Good morning. Michael yawned.

- Something's wrong? Luna, ever the perspective one, asked me.

- I lost my poke-belt and all six pokemons with it. I whispered.

- How on Merlin's underwear did you manage to do that?! He yelled, fully awake now.

- Shhs! Quiet! We don't need the attention right now. Look. I left it under my pillow when I got in the bathroom and Hermione wasn't in the room. When I got out it was gone. Now either it disappeared in thin air or someone took it and that's a worst case scenario. I explained quickly keeping my voice down.

- Thank god it's not your lightsaber! Did you try the "Acio" spell? At his question I couldn't suppress my urge to hit him on the head any longer.

- OWW! What was that for? He demanded rubbing the back of his head.

- Hermione asked me the exact same thing with a minor detail: she doesn't know I don't have a wand! I told him loud enough for only us to hear.

- Oh… Heh right. Sorry.

- So what's the plan? Luna asked curious.

- The plan? For Lack of a better one, I will bust one of you into my room to use that spell and prey it works. If not, hope Jolteon won't make anything stupid. I told them before we got separated to get to our tables. Of course I knew it was wishful thinking to believe that Jolteon wouldn't do anything stupid when hungry or that the belt was still in my room and I couldn't see it. But I needed to hope for that.

* * *

- Come on Harry, it's obvious she's hiding something! Hermione said for the tenth time on their way to Charm's classroom.

- Hermione no. You see mysteries when there are none. Leia is just a normal student. Harry protested.

- No she isn't! I mean think about it. First she says that she has troubles but she doesn't want to talk about it, then she gives you that weird ointment, the Professors never ask her to perform any kind of spells, which is strange, and now she's lost something and she didn't use the most common spell to find it and she won't tell us what it is. Don't you think it's suspicious? At that she stopped to catch her breath. Harry looked at her dumbfounded.

- Calm down you crazy woman! So she has her secrets and she's weird enough, but she's hanging out with those weirdoes Luna and Michael Black. Honestly Hermione Luan is as strange and you don't think she's suspicious. Ron told her in a rare moment of reason that left Hermione powerless to resist his logic. By the time she got out of her surprise they were in Flitwuick's classroom and Leia was waiting for her at their desk.

- Everything ok Hermione? Leia asked her averting her gaze from the book she was reading. Hermione hurried to sit down, since the tiny Professor had made his appearance.

- Yeah, everything's fine. Why? She asked getting a piece of parchment, quill and ink out form her bag.

- 'Cause you look frustrated. Well, never mind. She told her and turned her attention to Flitwuick's lecture. Hermione followed her example and concentrated on the lesson. Things seemed to get along as usual and no one suspect how things were going to escalate. Peeves appeared in the class laughing maniacally. She felt Leai next to her tense. The poltergeist was hovering above her friend holding the most peculiar belt Hermione had ever seen.

- Peeves! Leia growled. She extended her hand and the belt moved in an attempt to escape from the spirit's hands and fly to Leia's open palm. But Peevees' grip tighten and he started flying around like a madman, ignoring the Professor's protest and hexes.

- Itty witty trainer wants Peevees' belt. But Peevees aint gonna let that happen. He cackled.

- Damn you Peevees, give me my belt Back! Don't make hurt you! She yelled at him. Hermione stared at her in shock. Leia was really pissed off and, if that was possible, she was getting even more angrier. She was practically shaking in rage.

- Hurt Peevees? He tilted his head, mocking her. But nasty green light can't hurt Peevees and witty girly aint strong enough to get Peevees! Girly doesn't even have a wand yet. He laughed.

- THAT DOES IT! She roared and got up violently, dropping her chair down. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and Peevees suddenly slowed down his flight. The spirit's laugh stopped as Leia's fist closed in the air immobilizing him. Peevees screamed in fear as Leia's cold, angry eyes stared at him dangerously. Hermione could see her sweating from the concentration. Whatever she was doing, clearly was hard for her and, certainly, not normal. Leia reached with her left hand and the belt flew right into her open palm.

- You realize that, after that, the Bloody Baron, Sir Nicolas and even the Lady In The Grey will come after you, don't you? Her voice was suddenly sounding extremely tired as she realized him.

- Maybe, but I got yah girly! Peevees said before disappearing. For a moment the class was awfully silent

- Hm, hm, ok class we are done for today. Dissmissed. Flitwuick said in a hurry and jolted out of the class and towards Dumbledore's office. Once the Charms teacher had left their eyesight, everyone turned to look at the now panting Leia. Hermione could see that something was wrong with her, but she didn't get the chance to say anything. Leia ran off.

- Well come on! She told Harry and Ron, grabbing both hers and Leia's bag, and got out of the class to follow her. The boys didn't need a second notice and in a matter of seconds they were searching down the corridors. But the golden Trio wasn't the only one following her. Malfoy and his goons were missing too.

**Well? What do you think? Sorry for the long wait but summer vacations are over and so updates will take longer, but I will try not to be too long. Please review. It increases my motivation to write faster. **


End file.
